When Angels Come
by DracoFae
Summary: And when the angels take me from this world that I was born in, I’ll say, “None of you look half as good as my girlfriend in the morning.” Oneshot songfic DracoxHermione


**A/N:** Alright, so this is my first songfic ever written as well as my first DracoxHermione…This song was too cute for me to pass up on though. XD

It didn't turn out exactly how I liked, it's pretty short, and I know it's probably confusing…Hopefully it'll be easy enough to figure out. ^-^;

Also, spacing is hating me, so please excuse this while I'm figuring it out. .

Song is "When Angels Come" by Tom Felton [That's right, the guy who plays Draco. XD]

Enjoy!

--

"I never had any particular religion. I never saw the need for one. I probably thought I was God by the way I used to strut around, but being a Malfoy does that to you. You start to develop a complex, one that makes you believe you're above everyone. The same thing happened to my father, but look at him now. Your status, real or imaginary, is useless in Azkaban.

One girl made me realize this before it was too late.

She made me believe.

I had a religion.

Being in love with someone as beautiful as her does that to you."

_Your lips, your skin, your eyes, your hair_

_You don't need no touching up. I don't really care _

_for anything that covers up your beauty_

_'cause what God gave you, gorgeous girl, is what will suit me._

"There was no way someone as attractive as her could fall onto this earth if no God existed. It took me a while to realize that, maybe a bit too long. Maybe if I had understood my feelings for her earlier my time with her wouldn't have been cut short. I would have had more happy memories to look back on now."

_And no diamond rings, necklaces and bangles._

_Don't look twice in the mirror, girl,_

_You're great from all angles._

"She was always so self-conscious…She used to try to pass it off as being humble. But calling her insecurities modesty is like calling me a saint."

_And when the angels take me from this world that I was born in, _

_I'll say, "None of you look half as good as my girlfriend in the morning."_

"There were days when she didn't even want to leave the house after looking at herself in the mirror in the morning. I blame it on Weasley. He always used to gradually prod her with tiny insults without ever noticing how it affected her. I don't think he ever noticed he made them in the first place. And then he would have the nerve of calling me a git? It was like a pot calling the kettle black."

No matter. He's the one that missed out. She was better off with me anyway. She knew that she was the only girl I would ever lay my eyes on."

_And when angels come to take me from this world_

_I'll say, "None of you look half as good as my girl." _

_So wake up my sweetness, you know that it's true, _

_make-up was designed for other girls to try and look like you._

"She never seemed to believe me when I told her how much I loved her. I think she was paranoid that I would find a girl better looking than her. But the truth was she had a natural beauty, not one you could buy at a cosmetics store."

_For my gorgeous, my words no longer cautious,_

_you're like a bottomless pit, completely flawless._

"But her perfect looks weren't the only things that won me over. It's the way she made she spill my guts out, no matter what I had grown up to learn. I could drop my signature pretentious wall and talk to her about anything, and she would understand. No, not just understand, she would _forgive_."

_So watch me free falling head over heart._

_Without doubt, the most beautiful piece of art._

"Yes, the fact that she could forgive when no one else would is what really made me melt. I always tried my hardest to redeem myself, but nothing was ever enough, except for her. She thought losing everyone else was worth keeping me. A foolish mistake, but nothing close to all of the ones I've made."

_So when my days are through, _

_I can say it was all for you._

"She made me realize that it's possible to completely lose yourself in someone…to die for them…"

**"Was it worth it?"**

"Of course."

_So when the angels take me from this world that I was born in, _

_I'll say, "None of you look half as good as my girlfriend in the morning."_

**"But half of your life you hated Muggle-borns…What happened to that? How did you fall in love with a girl like Hermione Granger with values like that?"**

"They weren't my values. They were my father's."

_And when angels come to take me from this world,_

_I'll say, "None of you look half as good as my girl." _

**"But that loyalty to your father…Don't you care about how he feels?"**

"My father doesn't deserve any loyalty. If my father was worthy enough for my devotion he wouldn't have killed me."

**"But you still have love for him, don't you? He raised you, looked after you your whole life--"**

"No."

_When the angels flit my face from this planet,_

_they'll ask me where my heart is _

**"No love at all? Where is your heart?"**

_and I'll say,_

"She has it."

_She has it…_

--

**A/N: **Alright, that's it…If anything needs clarifying please let me know and I'll try my best. Thanks! ^-^


End file.
